Fun in the Snow
by Kenjiro Minami
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Danny and Ty having fun on a day they were snowed in. :P Enjoy! :D (Sorry if I rambled... DX)


A woman glowered as she fixed her hair up into a bun in front of the bathroom mirror. She was starting to grow frustrated with the tight black curls when they kept bouncing in place. She'd only been working on putting it in a bun for maybe a minute or so, but it seemed that since she had found out she was two months pregnant, she was quicker to be angered or saddened.

She didn't like it, and she felt bad for putting her husband, a half hippocampus named Daniel Rivera, through her mood swings. She felt like he thought she was taking it out on him, or that he felt bad for making her cry so much. When she tried to express her concerns to him, he had told her that it was fine, that he knew that it was just her hormones on haywire because they weren't stimulating not only one, or two people, but three. It was too early to tell for certain if the husband and wife were expecting twins last week when they had the ultra sound done to check the progress, but the woman just knew that she was pregnant with twins. Danny didn't seem convinced about that, but his wife had somehow managed to worm a bet out of him, one stating that if she was pregnant with twins, he'd have to give her kisses and receive none from her for a week, and if she wasn't, then he'd be receiving and not giving. She had known he wouldn't be able to resist that bet, and tried her best to hide her grin as she told it to him, knowing somehow that she would win.

As if thinking about him had summoned the half monster, a pair of arms wrapped gently around the woman. A face appeared in the mirror, soft and full of a youth only happiness and love could bring. His brown hair spiked up front, adding an extra depth of softness to his face. The only indication that he was older than he actually looked was the small bit of stubble he kept on his chin, and the deep blue eyes he had that held a level of depth and knowledge only someone who had lived through their teenage years could hold.

The man nuzzled the cheek of his wife lovingly as she smiled softly at their reflections, frustration with her hair forgotten. "You look lovely today, Ty." Danny murmured, stopping his nuzzling to give the woman's cheek a few kisses.

Ty smiled and turned her head, capturing her husband's lips in a small kiss before he was fully out of her reach with his eleven inch height advantage over her. "You think so?" She didn't mean to sound needy and fish for compliments all the time. She was usually embarrassed when she received compliments. But her hormone imbalance made her feel insecure as her body tried to adjust supporting three people, so she wanted as much assurance as possible.

"Mmm. I do." Danny hummed, grinning from the kiss his wife had stolen from him. He pressed his lips to her temple, kissing it before straightening and resting his head on his wife's head. "Is there anything you'd like to do today, love?"

Ty thought about that for a bit before an idea came to mind. "Can we go swimming?" She asked.

Her husband blinked a few times before he started to chuckle. "Swimming? In winter? Are you sure about that, love?"

"We can go to the pool." She said defensively. "I want to go again before I'm too far along to properly fit in my swim suit." She rubbed her slightly swollen stomach sub-consciously as she said that. It wasn't very swollen, since she wasn't terribly far along, but she was still swollen more than most other woman at her stage of pregnancy, another indication to the demigod that she was pregnant with and expecting twins. But she didn't tell that to Danny, because she knew that if she did, he'd agree with her that they were having twins, and pull out of the bet she had gotten out of him. And if he did that, then she wouldn't win the bet and receive a week of non-stop attention from her husband.

Danny smiled and placed a hand on top of the one his wife was using to rub her stomach. He began to nuzzle her cheek lovingly again, earning a smile from Ty as she closed her eyes, a clear sign to the half- hippocampus that she was enjoy the attention he was giving her. "I understand, love." He murmured in her ear, getting a giggle and squirm in response to his words as his breath tickled her. The half- breed grinned before continuing. "We can go swimming, if that's what you really want to do."

"Please?"

"Mmhm. We can." He gave his wife's cheek a small kiss before removing his arms from around her. "Let's grab our stuff and head out, alright?

Ty nodded. "Alright." She crouched down and opened a cupboard beneath the sink, grabbing out two towels from beneath the sink. Danny disappeared from behind her to go and get their swim attire from their shared dresser. The woman noticed that and gave her husband a curious look. "We're not changing here?"

The half monster shook his head. "You don't want to be changed and ready to swim, then get there and find that the pool is full, do you? Then those moments that we could have used for cuddling and holding each other would have been wasted changing for something that we didn't need to get ready for."

Ty smiled at the "cuddling and holding" portion of what he said. "I suppose..." She murmured. Danny grinned and found a bag to put their stuff in. He returned to where his wife was standing and gently took the towels from her, giving her a kiss on her lips before putting them in the bag as well, over their swim clothes.

"Ready to go, love?" Danny asked as he zipped the back pack up, slinging it over his shoulder as he stood up. His wife nodded, and he smiled, taking her hand and leading her out of the bathroom and to the front door. The couple got their shoes on, and Danny grabbed the keys from their place beside the door. He retook his wife's hand and gave her a small smile before opening the door, holding it open and keeping his eyes on her as he did. He saw her frown when he opened the door, and he gave her a curious head tilt. "What's wrong, love?"

She removed her eyes from what was outside the door, corners of her mouth still down in her small frown. "I don't think it's going to be open today."

Danny blinked his deep blue eyes. "Why wouldn't they be open today?"

Ty gestured a hand out the door. "Take a look outside. I don't think we can even _get_ there without freezing our butts off."

The half monster seemed even more confused by that. "Why would we freeze getting there? It's not _that_ cold here, is it?" He asked, though he still looked outside. He blinked at the blinding amount of white that greeted his eyes, sun bouncing off the crystals making up that white. Once his eyes had adjusted to the white in front of him, his mouth dropped open, hanging, gaping at the amount of what he assumed to be snow, since he had never seen it before then, that was covering the street in front of their house and their front yard. Looking towards his blue car that was parked in the driveway, he was even more shocked to find that the snow went up to come just an inch below the top of the front wheels.

Ty noticed her husband gaping at the snow, and she giggled slightly. She watched as Danny walked out of the house to the small bit of space on their porch that wasn't covered with snow, since it was covered and protected by the extended roof. She realized, as she watched him stand there, gaping at the snow, that he probably didn't feel the freezing temperatures he was so shocked. The demigod quickly darted inside and grabbed their coats before quickly darting back out, throwing hers on as she went. She tried handing Danny his coat, but he appeared too shocked to even notice. The daughter of Hypnos frowned slightly and proceeded to try and get it on him, slinging it over his shoulders sloppily as she tried to get it on her taller husband well enough that it'd protect him from the cold, sliding the backpack that was still on him off and onto the ground so she could continue to attempt to get the coat on him.

Danny finally seemed to notice it, and he blinked out of his stupor, assisting his wife in getting his coat on him, though he still looked shocked beyond compare. "Where did all of this... What is it... snow?" He dropped his arms once they were in his sleeves, still too shocked to comprehend the fact that his coat wasn't zipped up.

Ty frowned slightly, and went in front of her husband and zipped up his coat for him. "Yes, it's snow." She answered in a short tempered way. She zipped his coat up to his chin, careful not to get his stubble or skin caught in the teeth of the zipper.

He nodded, not really hearing her words. "Where'd it all come from?" He breathed.

"The same place rain and hail come from: The sky."

"How'd it turn into this?"

"The same way hail tuns into hail." Ty responded with a small scowl. "It freezes in the air because the temperatures up there are too cold to keep rain as a liquid."

Once more, Danny didn't seem to hear his wife's words. He walked around her and to where the snow started two feet from their door. He tentatively crouched down and scooped some up. Ty saw him shiver at the cold touch of the snow, though he didn't drop the white crystals. He cupped his other hand over the bit in his palm, and watched, perplexed, as it began to drip from his hand a few seconds later. After it was completely melted, he shook his hand off and reached for more. He tried packing it into a ball, something he had seen in a movie that he had watched with his wife, once, and grinned when it succeeded. He turned slightly, giving y a mischievous smile. She raised a brow at his smile, only to yelp and jump back a couple of seconds later as white exploded on her chest, Danny's hand now empty.

The half hippocampus laughed at his wife's expression, but it quickly died down when he saw the serious look quickly take place of her bewildered one. He quickly scrambled up and ran out towards the car, stumbling a bit at the unexpected depth of the snow. He quickly right himself and continued to the car, but was still too slow to avoid the snowball that hit his back, making a soft _thud!_ sound as it made impact. Powder from the snowball rolled on the top of the now, accumulating into smaller balls of snow as Danny fell, shocked from the snow ball and quick movements and accuracy of his wife's throw. He landed on his knees in the snow, and when he tried to stand again, he fell once more, slipping on the ice beneath the heavy layer of snow and landing on his back.

Ty covered her mouth and laughed at Danny's position from her spot on the porch, and he sent her a lopsided grin as he tried to stand once more, this time more careful since he knew there was ice beneath him. He shook his head, clearing his brown hair of some of the snow in it, though some of it still stuck in his hair, melting and collecting into little droplets and wetting the only part of him that could get and remain wet. His mischievous look returned, and Ty immediately took flight indoors, trying to flee him before he could throw another ball of snow at her.

But Danny already knew what she was going to do, and he quickly trudged out of the snow, lifting his long legs high so his feet didn't scoff the top and end up tripping him again. He pursued after his laughing wife, and caught her before she could fling herself onto their bed and hide from him beneath the covers. He lifted his laughing and giggling wife up, keeping his arms secure around her as she tried to squirm out of his grasp, and he carried her back out the door and to the snow outside.

"No!" She laughed, still squirming and trying to get away from him. But the half monsters strong grip didn't budge.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, chuckling. "You're going to pay for making me fall."

"I didn't make you fall! You're just uncoordinated!"

He scoffed at that as he trudged back into the snow. His wife squeaked and lifted her legs higher than they already were, trying to scramble up to Danny's shoulders to avoid the snow. But he wouldn't let her get that high, his grip still strong. "Snow is made of water, and hippocampi are very well coordinated in water, same with above frozen water, as you know. I'm not uncoordinated, you just made me fall."

"Okay, okay!" Ty exclaimed, still trying to get away from the white surface. "I made you fall! Just put me down!"

"Put you down?" Danny repeated, a glint in his deep blue eyes. "Alrighty, then. If that's what you want, love."

Ty realized her mistake as soon as he had said that, but she couldn't speak fast enough before Danny removed his arms from around her, dropping his wife into the snow. She squealed at the cold touch and flailed for a bit before she was able to stand. The demigod turned towards her laughing husband, who was doubled over now, clutching his stomach he was laughing so hard at his wife's reaction. She scowled playfully and shoved him from the side, only to let out a yelp when he grabbed onto her waist, taking her down with him as he fell into the snow. The demigod landed on top of her husband, her multicolored eyes wide in shock at what he did.

Danny grinned up at his pregnant wife, and gave her lips a small kiss on her lips. "You made me fall again." He told her. "does that mean I get to drop you into the snow again?"

Her eyes widened further at that, and she quickly shook her head. "No. Gods, _please_ no." She stuttered quickly. Danny laughed.

"Relax, love. I was just joking." He told her, lifting his head to steal another kiss from her. But Ty had other plans.

She reached a hand into the snow piled around them and scooped some out, making it fall onto Danny's face. He removed his arms from around her in shock to wipe it away, and she scrambled up off of him, laughing as she tried to put as much distance between her and her husband as their front yard would allow them. She hid behind the corner of the house, peeking around it to watch as Danny sat up from the second full body dent in the smooth snow he had made. He looked around the front yard and immediately found her, and he grinned at his wife. She giggled and watched as he packed a snowball, and she began to pack her own, throwing it at him before the half- breed even finished making his.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. He finished making his snow ball and lodged it at Ty, but she quickly ducked behind the house. "No fair!"

"Yes fair!" She laughed. "I'm using my environment! Completely fair!"

Danny scowled and began packing another snowball. He set it on the snow next to him, and began packing another. Ty was curious on what he was doing , and peered her head back around the corner. Danny quickly lodged the snowball he was building at her, and it hit her shoulder. She scowled playfully and bent down, scooping more snow up, and they began to quickly lodge snow at each other, laughing each time one or the other got hit.

They continued to play in the snow for a couple of hours, until Ty started to get too cold to continue. The husband and wife went inside when she was, Danny carrying her in. Ty told him to take her to the kitchen, and he obliged, and there she tried her hand at making hot cocoa made from scratch, and it turned out pleasantly well. Sometime while she was making the cocoa and warming up, Danny's father and Ty's step-father, Adam Rivera, a hippocampus who could shift between monster and human, came over and joined them. The three of them sipped cocoa and chatted for awhile until Ty was warm, and as soon as they finished their cocoa, the three of them bundled up once more and went outside to enjoy the snow again, Adam joining in on Ty's team and together, the two of them ganged up on Danny, the family of mixed blood laughing the entire time.

 **...**

 **Too _loooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggg_. DX Lot's of rambling. ;-; I'm sorry. And not to mention the awkward ending... ;-;**


End file.
